


爱情鸟 /Lovebirds

by lengyu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1816609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lengyu/pseuds/lengyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam从未重视过有关灵魂伴侣的想法。但对于天使，这是一个痛苦的现实。他的哥哥们拒绝了Michael和Lucifer，对于天使而言后果极为严重。</p>
            </blockquote>





	爱情鸟 /Lovebirds

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lovebirds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/561965) by [suchanadorer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchanadorer/pseuds/suchanadorer). 



 

感谢Beta blurryyou

 

Adam Milligan还是个孩子的时候，住在街对面他最好的朋友喜欢饲养小鸟。虽然他早已忘记那几只色彩斑斓的鹦鹉的名字，却清楚的记得好友的母亲仔细向他介 绍这些小鸟是情侣鹦鹉，它们总是成双成对，形影不离。如果一只死了，那它很快就会被其他鹦鹉取代。否则另外一只便会由于失去伴侣逐渐死亡。

当时他觉得这些听上去有点匪夷所思，但看着两个大天使坐在他家餐桌旁猛灌一瓶波旁酒，Adam想不出更贴切的形容。他暗自好奇，如果递给他们每个一面附带铃铛的镜子，对他们会不会有所帮助。

一周前Michael和Lucifer出现在他家门口的台阶上。大半夜仿佛两个走遍全世界的迷途少年。如果迷途少年的表情也能那么凶神恶煞的话。门廊灯照射出的强光打在他们脸上，投下巨大的阴影。

“我认识你们吗？”铃声把他从睡梦中惊醒，Adam迷迷糊糊地问。Lucifer自顾自挤进屋子，Michael咕哝了一声“抱歉”也跟了进去。

“等等，给我停下，该死的你们是什么人？为什么闯进我的房子？”

接下来他们一聊聊到天亮。dam请了一天假在家消化这些信息。显然世界末日本该降临，但如今却不会发生了。理由是眼 前的两个大天使没法附在他们真正的容器身上展开殊死搏斗，于是整个末世的计划不得不被取消。这个世界上天使是存在的、撒旦和恶魔也是真实的。迄今为止他只 听说存在于噩梦中的一切都是千真万确。

哦，所谓的容器据说是他从未听闻、素未谋面的哥哥们，这就是为什么天使们一开始就能找到他。

显而易见他让两个大麻烦进了自己家。他想报警，但黑头发的家伙——刚刚道歉的那个，说他有更好的解释办法，只要 Adam允许他触摸自己的额头。Adam同意了，事实的确如那家伙所言，所有的一切他瞬间了解得一清二楚，一整套Winchester福音直截了当地下载 到Adam的大脑中。

那是他喝酒喝得最早的一天。

“所以说，等等，如果你们没附身在Sam和Dave——”

“Dean。”Michael礼貌地纠正他。

“对，Dean。如果你们没附身在他们身上，那这两个家伙是谁？”Adam在他们之间来回摆了摆手。

“这是Nick。”Lucifer指了指自己。撒旦会选择一个情绪恶劣、不修边幅，逐渐步入中年的男人当肉身行走于人界的观念似乎给Adam造成一些不适。不过自从他们出现，这不算是他能想得到的最疯狂的事。他点了点头，等待Michael的回答。

“这是John Winchester，你的父亲。不过这具肉身的容貌在你出生之前，可以说在你们三兄弟出生之前。”Michael有一种天生的能力，他可以把所有的话都说得和庄重宣判别无二致。

Adam看不出任何家族相似性，但他对自己的父亲几乎一无所知，这也无所谓。

因此，过去的一周两个大天使和他住在一起，Adam得到了一堂“如何演绎心碎”的速成班。因为这两个家伙对各自的容器一往情深，没有什么方法能让他们摆脱这个状态。

天使不用吃饭，不需要睡觉，但他们酗酒。Adam在他第一天回去上班后发现了这个事实。他回到家，迎接他的是一堆空 酒瓶和两个坐在他家屋顶仰望星空，埋怨命运和上帝计划的成年男子。Adam让他们呆在上面，直到两个大天使放声高唱愚蠢的情歌，他们跳到草坪上，嘴里含糊 不清地大叫大嚷。从那之后，Adam限制他们每天只能喝一瓶酒，介于两个大天使没钱又没工作，他们被迫接受了这个配给。

 

小插曲发生后的第三天中午，他被一个邻居叫回家，理由是对方被他家传出的声音吓得惊魂未定。他急忙赶回家，只来得及 赶上争吵的末尾。Lucifer和Michael跪坐在他家客厅里抱成一团，他们自责地把对方没能追求到各自Winchester的过错全揽到自己身上。 Adam觉得比起他们所说的那些莫名其妙的理由，追求失败更应该归咎于他们想要追求别人，却将行动化作附在那人身上打架、摧毁世界。不过他并不打算耻笑他 们，也没想过指出这点。

在这个契机下，他决定休个假，收拾这个烂摊子。Winchester兄弟很难追踪，仅凭电话更难说服，但Adam向他们展示足够的细节说服对方自己所言非虚。现在他们正开车过来，并拒绝向Adam透露抵达后的计划。

Adam听到门外车道传来巨大的引擎轰鸣声，Michael和Lucifer一动不动，抬起头互相注视彼此，又同时转向Adam。

“你把他们叫过来了？”Michael提问，语气中带着某种敬畏。

“你们留在这。”Adam发出警告，他们瞬间就像泄了气的皮球。“我先和他们谈谈，然后你们就可以看到自己的容器了。”

门铃响了，Adam转身走过去，感觉到两个大天使的视线胶着在他的背后，直至他走出他们的视野。

Adam打开门，直接被泼了一脸水。

兄弟中比较高的那个抓住他的衣领，把他整个人抛出门外，跌落到人行道上。Adam觉得肺里的空气似乎都被挤压出去了。他呼吸急促，举起双手做出防御的姿势。兄弟中的另一个握着一把长枪管的手枪瞄准他的脸。

“马上告诉我你是不是恶魔，否则我直接开枪找答案。”Adam认出了说话的人是电话中嗓音沙哑的主人。如果说拿着枪 的是Dean，那刚才蓬松头发，拥有小狗般眼神的就是Sam了。身穿西装，外面套着一件风衣的第三个男人出现在Dean肩膀的另一侧，Adam说不出他怎 么会知道，但男人眼睛中闪烁的一些东西告诉他对方又是一个天使。

“我也很高兴见到你。”Adam嘟哝了一声。他试图起身，Dean用枪筒戳着他的额头，“耶稣，伙计，我不是恶魔，快扶我起来。”

Sam走过他的兄弟，伸出一只手扶起Adam站稳，帮他拍掉肩膀上的沙砾。“抱歉，我们得确认一下。”

“没关系。”Adam回答，“我猜恶魔想把毁灭世界重新拉回正轨。你是谁？”他朝天使点头示意了一下。

“Castiel。”Castiel回答，转过头注视着房子，仿佛他能透过墙壁检查呆在屋里的天使兄弟。Adam觉得Castiel拥有这种能力。

“你怎么会清楚所有的事？”Dean问，仍然挥动着手枪。Sam伸出手轻轻地推了一下Dean，让他把手臂放了下来听Adam解释。

“他们第一晚到我家，Michael向我展示了一切。他摸了我的额头，一刹那我就明白了整个故事，仿佛很久以前我就知道了。”

Castiel仔细地打量Adam，点了点头。“他说的是实话。这个方法违反常理，但不是不可行。”

Dean扯下了嘴角，点头接受了这个说辞。“好，那他们在哪里？”他问道，面对屋子又举起了枪。

“你要对他们开枪？”Adam压低嗓子，抓住Dean的手臂阻止他，“你不能对他们开枪，他们是天使。”

“这把枪可以杀死任何生物。”Dean说，“如果枪不起作用，那么那个会。”

他对Adam身后示意了一下，Adam侧过身看到Castiel握着一把闪闪发光的长柄刀，他从来没有见过这种武器。

“不行。”Adam摇摇头再度阻止，“我的意思是，你们不能就这样走进去杀死他们。”

“哦，对，因为他们患了 _单相思_ 。”Dean愤愤地说出最后一个词。

Sam走上前给Dean使了个眼色，他对Adam说：“Adam，你打电话给我们做得很好，但是天使不会像你所说的那样陷入爱河。他们要的不是我们，他们只想利用我们的身体充当容器，这样他们就能终结世界。”

“你敢肯定？"Adam一边问一边指着门，“整个星期Lucifer只重复一件事情，那就是他希望你能得到快乐，你们是为彼此而生。如果你们俩在一起，所有的事情都会变更好。”

Sam露出后悔的表情一言不发，紧锁眉头陷入沉思。Adam把他的注意力转向Dean。

“还有你Dean。Michael对于你的评价永远是充满责任感、充满责任心、愿意为兄弟牺牲自己。他甚至觉得月亮是你挂上天的。好吧，技术上讲这不可能，毕竟他知道谁才是把月亮挂上去的那个，不过你明白我的意思。”

Dean眯起眼睛，显然他的疑心病比Sam重得多，但Adam觉得他并没有把怀疑表露出来，这可以称得上是一个良好的开端。

“他们陷入痛苦中，由于你们，他们极为苦恼。假如我不知道有关天使、容器这种乱七八糟的事，我会说他们是两个深深坠入爱河，受其折磨的男人。”

Sam的表情柔化了许多，可Dean似乎不为所动。

“你们以前……有和他们好好谈谈吗？”Adam向他们建议。

Sam和Dean交换了一个眼神，同时看着地面摇了摇头。

“那就是我这个星期以来每天在做的事。伙计们，我不得不说，我明白什么是爱，我能看出他们爱你们。他们现在伤痕累累、饱受相思之苦，就因为他们觉得你们不想和他们扯上任何关系。”

谈论到某些内容Adam刻意抬高了嗓音，他现在意识到自己是在给予对方某些忠告。表面上他的话合情合理。但与 Michael和Lucifer相处了一周，Adam想通了你必须透过现象看本质的道理。一周内他花了大量时间去了解天使兄弟，在他眼中他们不是 Winchester兄弟口中极具破坏性、上帝身边残忍无情的战士。他只看到了两个渴望友情、伤心迷茫的天使。他成了他们当务之急所需的朋友。如果 Adam放任Michael和Lucifer自生自灭，不给他们第二次机会，他觉得自己一定会被诅咒的。

Adam清了清嗓子，降低了声音走到门前。“我不是说不能对他们开枪，但至少先和他们好好谈谈，不然你们可能会错过一个千载难逢的机会。”

Sam首先同意了，他点点头跟着Adam进了屋。Dean在门外呆了会儿，直到Castiel把一只令人安心的手按在他的肩膀上。他们无声的用眼神交流，最终Dean点了点头，匆匆赶上了他的弟弟们。Castiel最后一个进屋，他留在门边，不愿介入两对兄弟之中碍事。

屋内传出椅子摩擦地板和玻璃杯叮当碰撞的声音。当三个兄弟走到厨房拐角处，他们发现Michael和Lucifer 站在餐桌旁，一脸紧张和不安。

“该死的，”Dean咬紧牙关低吼了一声，转身就走。Sam迅速举起一只手抵住他的胸，阻止他的离开。

“那家伙附在爸爸身上，Sammy！ _别开玩笑了_ 。”

“伙计，你要做的就是和他谈谈，你可以做到这一点。”Sam低头注视着Dean的眼睛，扬起的眉毛和紧绷的下巴似乎暗示着一场小小的争执。Dean翻了个白眼，深深叹了口气回过头走进厨房。

Adam走到一边，示意Sam和Dean过来。他们从他身边走过，两对兄弟在决定坐在什么位置，互相推让的混乱场面 可以说尴尬之极。最后Winchester兄弟和大天使兄弟隔着餐桌面对面坐下，Michael和Lucifer专注地盯着属于自己的容器，心情愉快很 多。Adam觉得这是他第一次看到他们微笑的样子。

Adam从橱柜中又拿出两个威士忌玻璃杯，放在桌上滑到Sam和Dean面前。他取出了两瓶酒，朝天使们笑笑。

“如果你们需要什么叫我就行了。”他说，“我会给你们一些单独的时间。”

他正准备离开，Michael抓住了他的手腕，“谢谢你，Adam。”他轻声低喃。

“把你们对我说的话告诉他们。”Adam说道。

Michael点点头同意了。Adam回到客厅，把身体埋进了一张扶手椅，等着看他是重新开启了世界末日，亦或是拯救了两个快要死于寂寞的天使。

他非常肯定自己早就知道答案了。

  
  
完


End file.
